1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More specifically, the present invention relates data processing specification and execution.
2. Background Information
Ever since the invention of the first computer, computer scientists have continuously tried to improve the productivity of programmers, such that more applications can be developed to take advantage of the continuous advancements being made in the art of computer and related technologies. First assembler languages were developed to replace machine languages. Then, high level languages, such as FORTRAN, COBOL, PL/I and so forth, were developed to further improve the productivity of programmers. Development of high level languages were followed by structured languages such as Pascal and C, and then object oriented programming languages such as C++. To facilitate development of the Internet and the World Wide Web, “new” languages such as the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), Java, Javascript, Perl and CGI were developed.
While great strides had been made in the past decades, advancements in integrated circuit, computer architecture, telecommunication and networking technology continue to outpace the productivity improvement of the programming community. Application development remains substantially a bottleneck to the introduction and application of the latest computer and related technology advancements. Notwithstanding the development of “power user” type of application development languages/facilities, such as Visual Basic, and the continuing improvement and extension to the more traditional languages, a need still exist for a more user friendly way in development data processing applications, for the more average, non-advanced users.